


A Night with Pleasure

by AlisaMiz12



Series: 欧碧婉系列 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP; 孕期肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 怀孕欧碧婉和她的老师傅，就是肉。





	A Night with Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 我想吃肉，所以写了。如果雷到了请迅速关闭，谢谢合作。

“哈……嗯……”情色的喘息声笼罩着房间。漂亮的女子躺在柔软的白色床垫上，她身上随意披上的罩袍早已大开，圆润的身躯暴露在空气中。而她的爱人侧躺在身边，低头亲吻着那双饱满鲜红的嘴唇，布满剑茧的大手抚摸、揉捏着这具温暖性感的肉体。

身为一个年龄不算小的绝地大师，奎刚·金早就过了冲动的年纪。然而卧室门打开后的画面却让他把持不住，他躺在床上的可爱小妻子正当着他的面抚慰自己。她披着松松垮垮的罩袍，他能看她肿胀的乳房以及硬挺的乳头；而袍子在她隆起的腹部大开，很显然她下面也是什么都没有穿；线条分明的白皙手臂正在努力触碰自己下面，而随着他们孩子的成长，这变得越来越困难。

毫不犹豫地，年长的长发大师决定去帮助他的爱人一把。随意地脱掉自己的斗篷与外袍，踢掉靴子、裹腿还有外裤，只穿着短裤和贴身衬衣的男人爬上了床铺，开始了一个伴侣的义务。整齐的胡茬磨蹭着金红色姑娘红润的脸蛋，感觉到男子的归来，那双充满情欲的蓝绿色眼睛里露出了笑意。欧碧婉张开嘴，迎接她的爱人，她老师傅的唇舌，同时也接受了这双大手把松垮垮的系带一把弄开，开始亵玩起自己的胸口。

他们在原力中感觉到孩子们仍然在沉睡，很显然，这是一个父母取悦双方的好时机。一只巨大的手掌覆盖过她的一侧乳房，那里已经开始为孩子们准备食物，高挺的乳头厮摩着他的掌心；年长的原力大师放过了爱人的嘴唇，亲吻起年轻女子的脸颊、耳垂、下颚，藏在胡须中的嘴唇缓慢地向脖颈移动；另一方面，粗大的手指开始玩弄起挺立的乳头，摩擦、拧过它们，而受了刺激的部位很快便分泌出了乳白色的液体。麻苏的电流让男人怀中的爱人仰起头颅，发出销魂蚀骨的呻吟。

绝地大师挪动身躯，但是他仍然侧躺着，小心地避开着她的腹部；他的一只手从她爱人的胸口移开，而他也抬起身子开始舔弄她肿胀的乳房，并且含住一个乳头吮吸起来；而那双白皙的手臂也因此缠上了他的脖子，纤细的手指扯住年长大师的长发。那只沾满乳汁的手也没闲着，它绕过了女子高耸的肚子，滑向了她大开的腿间——因为之前的戏弄，那里早已湿润，柔软的入口欢迎着一切入侵者。作恶的手指擦过了花穴前肿胀的一点，并且磨蹭着边缘光滑湿润的软肉——他当然记得是怎样给自己红着脸的老学徒清理周边的毛发的。

这些刺激让她不自觉地抬起腰身，想要追逐那些挑逗的手指——尽管她暂时没有纤细的腰身，但是适当的锻炼仍然让她的肌肉保持强健。不像让他的爱人受伤，那些手指从善如流地滑进了早已大开的洞口中；那里的肌肉像是有自主意识似的，开始吞吐这些手指。

“奎……啊……奎……”年轻的女子拉着男人的头发，让他抬起头，看着那张红红的小脸。“我想让你进来。”她好不容易表达出了自己的愿望。“但是……”“你不会伤到孩子，也不会伤到我，我知道。”她微笑起来，露出可爱的酒窝。

年长的绝地大师撤出了那些手指，引来女孩子的不满。他迅速起身，脱掉了碍事的内裤——那里早就被前液沾湿了一大片；随后又抬手把沾满两人汗水的衬衣脱了，让他们温暖的肌肤贴在一起。金红色头发的女孩侧过身去，将自己的双腿分开，好让他的爱人能够更好地找到侵入的角度。绝地大师也没有拖延，他一只手握住自己挺立的器官，小心地找到那个贪婪的小口，慢慢地将自己推进了这个湿润火热的空间。

在原力的提示下，他控制着力度，既能满足怀孕爱人的需求，又不至于伤到她。很快，他的小妻子发出一声尖叫，而那个性感的甬道突然紧紧地咬住了他的性器。生命原力大师知道她的爱人达到了顶峰，而他也小心翼翼地撤出了还没得到释放的器具。他的小妻子在他怀里喘息着，好像又和希瑞打了一架。当然，她还是很有良心的。一只在他看来柔软小巧纤细的手来到了他的胯间，和他握着勃起的手碰到了一起。他当然知道她的意思，他的手指覆盖上她的，他们一起努力让自己释放在了她的髋骨边，一些液体甚至溅到了她的肚子上。

他们再次亲吻彼此，欧碧婉白皙的手臂搂住奎刚的脖子，而生命原力大师强壮的手臂把自己的爱人还有孩子紧紧搂在怀里。刚才的“运动”已经惊醒了那两个小东西，他们能够在原力中感受到他们的不悦。当原力大师拿着热毛巾回来时，他可爱的小妻子和孩子们都已经沉沉睡去。“晚安，欧碧婉。”清理干净一切的男人也躺在了他爱人的身边，两个拉扯着他长发的小崽子的梦让他翘起嘴角。


End file.
